


Undercover

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [55]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Tumblr: “Why are you staring at me?” Because of some weird chain of events, like dunno maybe Tony is laying low, shaved his goatee, and is wearing cheap clothes, Sam doesn't realize he's been flirting and getting to know Iron Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Sam hadn’t expected to be hit on while he waited for Steve, but apparently that was happening.

The man had that kind of blond hair that screamed it was unnatural and it didn’t actually fit him at all, since he seemed to Mediterranean to be naturally blond.

But still, Sam found himself appreciating the man, he had a very nice body, warm expressive eyes, and it certainly didn’t hurt that he was smiling at Sam.

“What got you waiting in a dump like this?” the man asked and Sam raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you think I’m waiting?”

“This is your third drink and I don’t imagine you come here for the company,” the man said with a glance at the bikers that were playing pool at the other end of the bar.

Sam turned his concentration back to the man and narrowed his eyes. “And how long have you been watching me?” he asked, subtlety aiming himself a bit away from him. With Steve still searching for Bucky and Hydra agents scattered all over the planet no one knew what one guy in a bar could do and Sam didn’t intend on dying today.

“Someone’s tense,” the man chuckled and extended his hand. “Tony. I’ve been sitting over there,” he pointed to a booth in the corner, “for almost an hour now, but you hadn’t noticed me. Otherwise I have to assume you just didn’t want to keep me company and I don’t think that’s the case.” 

Tony let his gaze run up and down Sam’s body and Sam had to hide a smile.

“Sam. And I don’t think you’ve made your intentions all that clear,” he teased back and Tony made a dismissive noise.

“Guess I should have ordered you that drink after all.”

Sam quickly finished his current drink off and then smiled at Tony. “Guess I could use another one.”

Tony laughed at that and ordered another beer for Sam and a whiskey for himself. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Tony asked “So, Sam, are you waiting for your boyfriend?” 

“Don’t have one that could show up here,” Sam told him and he didn’t imagine the hopeful glance Tony shot him.

“That’s good to hear. So I didn’t waste my money on that beer for nothing.”

“My company’s not good enough for you suddenly?”

“I would like your company a lot better in my tower,” Tony said and suddenly everything clicked into place. Sam couldn’t stop staring at Tony and Tony quickly began to shuffle on his chair.

“Why are you staring at me?” he asked when Sam didn’t stop and Sam had to swallow a few times.

“You’re Tony Stark,” he eventually managed and Tony nodded once.

“Yes? I thought that was clear? With Steve asking us to meet him here and all?”

“But you don’t look like Tony Stark,” Sam went on and then the words caught up to him. “Wait, what? Steve asked you to come here?”

“Yes? I thought he asked you, too? He told me to look out for you.”

“He did, but he didn’t tell me we would meet you as well. Sorry! God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t recognize you with the hair and without the goatee.”

“That was the goal actually,” Tony said and ran a hand over his chin. “It still feels all wrong.”

“I can imagine,” Sam told him and scratched his own beard.

“So, now that you know who I am, should I back off?” Tony asked him with a small smile and Sam almost chocked on his drink.

“So you’re serious?” Now that he knew who Tony really was, he had thought the flirting was a game. Steve had certainly told him enough about Tony to make that entirely possible.

“Of course I am. Not every day that I meet someone who can keep up with Cap, is entirely too good looking and seems nice on top of that. I would definitely like to show you my tower.”

“If that’s a euphemism....” Sam trailed off, unsure how to end it. Because he absolutely did not want to back out of this.

“It can be. It can also just mean what I said. Up to you.”

“I think I’d like to start with the tower. We can work our way up to the euphemism.”

“I’m looking forward to this,” Tony said and raised his glass. 

“Me, too,” Sam replied and clinked his glass to Tony’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/143187675336/ironfalcon-17-why-are-you-staring-at-me)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
